Mistletoe
by VioletFlame44
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone! Nalu One-shot!


Mistletoe

Lucy taped the last corner of paper on her final Christmas present. She stood up and admired her handiwork, a feeling of triumph rising in her chest. She stifled a yawn and looked up at the clock. It was one in the morning! She stayed up finishing wrapping her presents half the night. Lucy wearily dragged her body to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, got changed and collapsed on her bed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was fast asleep a second later.

Lucy opened her eyes to see flurries of snowflakes drifting past her window. She leapt up, throwing of the covers and dragged the curtains back. The ground outside was covered in a fresh blanket of crisp white snow. Lucy grinned in joy. A white Christmas! She bolted out of bed and finished her morning routine in record time. She got dressed in a festive red jumper with white fur lining, a red skirt and black boots. She tied her hair up in a side ponytail with a red ribbon decorated with holly.

Lucy strapped on her keys and grabbed the large bag full of presents. She was pretty pleased with her gifts for everyone this year. She got bag full of fish for Happy, a new sword for Erza, a shirt and trousers for Gray (she had no idea what to get him, and she knew he wouldn't wear them anyways but it's the thought that counts!) a book for Levy, a new dress for Mirajane, and a ton of stuff for everyone else **(I'm too lazy to think of something for everyone so sorry!) **

Lucy skipped merrily out the door, locking it behind her, and made her way to the guild, carrying the heavy bag. Out of everyone she was most nervous about Natsu's present. She discovered her feelings for the hyperactive fire dragon slayer a few months ago, and there was no point in denying she was head over heels for the idiot. But she was afraid of telling him in case it would ruin their friendship. Besides, the idiot didn't have a romantic bone in his body. There wasn't a hope in hell he felt the same way.

Lucy had been at a loss about what to get him, so she settled for a scrapbook she spent a month working on with pictures of the two of them and Happy on various missions, and at the guild. A group picture of the entire guild was stuck on the last page. The book was leather bound with the guilds symbol on the front. She hoped he would like it.

Lucy suddenly shivered as a cold wind whipped by. She wrapped her arms around herself as best she could and carried on, teeth chattering wildly. When she made it too the guild doors she was half frozen and covered head to foot in snow. She pushed the doors open and slipped in side, sighing as a blast of warm air rushed over her.

The guild was decorated for the holidays. A large red and white banner stretched across the rafters, Merry Christmas! emblazed across the front in large letters. Red, green and white streamers hung from almost every inch of the roof. A giant Christmas tree, decorated with twinkling lights and beautiful gold and silver baubles, stood majestically in one corner.

It was eerily quiet inside, the ever diligent Mirajane being the only person in the whole place, cleaning glasses at the bar. "Good morning Lucy! Merry Christmas!" she called cheerily. "M-Merry Christmas M-Mira" Lucy replied, still shaking. "A-A-ACHOO!" she sneezed violently. "Oh my!" Mira said, putting the glass down. "Sit down Lucy I'll make you some hot chocolate". "T-Thanks" Lucy shivered, sitting down at the bar and setting her bag of presents beside her.

Mira reappeared in a few seconds, a mug of steaming marshmallow covered chocolate deliciousness in one hand. She handed it too Lucy. Lucy wrapped her frigid fingers around the warm china. "Thanks Mira" she said and took a small sip. "Mira this is delicious! You have to give me your recipe!" Mira smiled and giggled. "Sorry Lucy. It's a secret". Lucy pouted at her. "Pleaseeeee" she whined.

Mira laughed and shook her head. "So Lucy…" she began with a sly grin. Lucy rolled her eyes. _Here we go._ "You know Christmas is the season of romance. Maybe you and Natsu should give it a try". "Mira" Lucy said. "For the_ hundredth_ time nothing is going to happen between me and Natsu. Just let it go" she said, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

Mira's grin widened. "Really" she said. "Then why are you blushing?" Lucy's face got redder. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about" she stuttered, sipping her drink. "Admit it Lucy! You like him!" Mira coaxed. Lucy groaned and slammed her mug on the counter. "Fine! I'm in love with him ok! Now drop it!" she hissed.

"If you're in love with him then why not tell him?" Mira questioned. Lucy sighed. "Because he doesn't like me like that" she muttered, her heart twinging slightly. Mira raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I wouldn't be so sure about that" she said. Lucy sighed again in defeat and got up. "Trust me, he doesn't" she said sadly. Lucy got up and made her way to the bathroom. Mira watched her go, sympathy in her eyes. _How blind can you get?_

•••

Lucy was again sitting at the bar hours later. The guild was as busy and bustling as normal. Ripped wrapping paper littered the floor. Everyone was exchanging gifts, and were busy thanking each other. A blushing Levy was chatting to an as usual indifferent Gajeel, but Lucy swore she could see pink tinting his cheeks. She grinned at her friend. Her eyes flicked to were Wendy and Romeo were conversing in the corner. _Ah young love…_

Cana was cradling her barrel on top a table as usual. Laxus was sitting grumpily in a corner while the Thunder Legion showered him with presents. Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts and Master Makarov were hanging onto each other's shoulders, faces red, as they waved their beer mugs about and sang, rather badly, but merrily, splashing beer all over the floor.

Probably the most extraordinary thing today was that Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. Yup, you heard me right. They WEREN'T fighting. Gray, shockingly, was having a conversation with Juvia in a booth in the guilds corner. Juvia, naturally, looked like she was going to faint any moment, had hearts in her eyes and was almost drooling. Erza, not needing to break up any fights, was happily enjoying her strawberry cake and chatting with Mira at the bar.

"Lucy!" a voice came from beside her. Lucy turned as a joyful Happy collided with her chest. "Happy!" she laughed hugging him. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas to you too Lucy! Thanks for the fish! You're the best!" Happy said. "You're welcome" Lucy said. "Hey Happy, where's Natsu?" she asked. Lucy still had to give him his present.

"He's over there" Happy replied, gesturing at a booth in the corner where Natsu was sitting. "I have to go give this to Carla. Bye Lucy!" Happy said as he rocketed away, a fish wrapped up in a red bow in his arms. Lucy chuckled to herself as she watched his exuberance. She really hoped those two would get together someday. Lucy picked up Natsu's present and made her way to his table. She frowned with concern as she approached. A pile of unwrapped presents sat on his left. He was staring blankly at the table and he looked so…upset.

Natsu's eyes were fixed blankly on the table in front of him. His mind was running in circles. He had been aware for a while now, despite what people believed, about how he felt for his blonde haired partner. He just wasn't sure what to do about it. He didn't want to make a move in case he scared her, and ruined their friendship.

His heart was jumping with nerves at the moment. Why? He didn't know if Lucy would like her present. He spent a lot of time on it, and he thought he did a good job but what if she didn't like it? He sighed quietly, and a soft voice beside him said "Natsu?" He looked up to see the object of his thought. Lucy, looking as drop dead gorgeous as usual.

"Are you ok?" she asked frowning. He nodded quickly. "Of course I am Luce!" he said with a grin. Lucy smiled back and slid into the seat beside him. "Merry Christmas Natsu!" she said as she held out the neatly wrapped present. Natsu grinned and took it from her. He gently peeled back the wrapping paper. It was a book, with the guilds symbol on the front. He flicked through it carefully, heart swelling at all the pictures of him and Lucy.

Natsu turned and wrapped her in a strong hug. "Lucy this is so cool! I love it!" he whispered in her ear. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God._ "Oh!" he said suddenly pulling back. "I didn't give you your present." He held out a present, wrapped in red. "Merry Christmas Lucy!" he said with a toothy grin. Lucy smiled fondly at him and took it. She gently unwrapped it and found a wooden box inside. She opened it and gasped in shock.

Inside was a necklace. It had a fine golden chain, leading to a heart shaped gem which looked like it was made from fire. Engraved on the surface was her name. Natsu fidgeted nervously beside her. "If you don't like it it's fine -" Lucy flung her arms around him before he could finish and hugged him tightly. "Natsu I love it. Thank you so much" she whispered. Natsu grinned and hugged her back.

Lucy pulled back, eyes shining and kissed him softly on the cheek. Pink tinted the fire dragon slayers cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck. Lucy giggled at him. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed. _She gently picked up the beautiful necklace and slipped it on. She cupped the heart in her palm, stroking the surface.

"It's beautiful Natsu. Where did you get it?" she asked. Natsu coughedand his cheeks grew redder. "I…I um…I made it" he whispered. Lucy's eyes went wide in shock. "Seriously?" she spluttered. "Natsu that's incredible!" Natsu grinned at her. "It's not that big of a deal Luce" he said waving a hand dismissively. "Thank you Natsu. This is really sweet of you" Lucy said. She lay back and let her head drop onto his shoulder. Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a sneaky little person (*ehem Mira ehem*) had crept over and tied a bundle of mistletoe above their heads. Lucy was the first to notice. Her face went scarlet and she wrung her hands together. "Oh no" she whispered. Natsu heard her. "What is it?" he asked, frowning in concern as he looked up. He blinked a couple of times then looked back at Lucy, still confused. "It's mistletoe Natsu" Lucy squeaked.

"So?" he asked. Lucy blinked at him. "You do know what mistletoe is, right?" He shook his head. "It's a plant, and if two people are underneath it they have to…um" Lucy twiddled he fingers and her cheeks grew darker red. "…kiss" she finished. "Why do they have to kiss?" Natsu asked. "It's just, kind of a tradition" Lucy explained. Natsu's cheeks flushed as he realized what that meant. "Um…" he cleared his throat.

Lucy started to move. "I'll go, if you don't want us to -" Natsu made up his mind in a split second. _What the heck._ He grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her back onto the seat, slamming his lips into hers. Lucy let out a muffled shriek in surprise. She quickly found herself melting against his warm lips. She slipped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his soft pink locks.

They broke apart, panting. Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes. "Is now a bad time to tell you I'm in love with you?" he asked. Lucy grinned widely. "I think it's a brilliant time. I love you too" she said. Natsu grinned and pressed his lips back onto hers, hands slipping to her waist. Loud cheers snapped them out of the moment. The whole guild was on its feet, clapping, cheering and wolf whistling.

Happy flew above their heads and cheered "They liiiiiike each other!" There were some shouts of "About time!" Erza walked up and squashed the two of them painfully against her armour breastplate. "I am happy for the two of you" she said. Then she pulled out a sword and pointed it at Natsu's throat. "Break her heart and I will kill you" she said. The guild sweat dropped and Natsu gulped and nodded. Erza instantly smiled and went back to eating her strawberry cake.

"Way to go Lu!" Levy's shout came for the back. Mira had fainted and was currently lying behind the bar, hearts in her eyes and she murmured something about hundreds of babies. Lisanna was shaking her in attempt to get her to wake up. "I'm happy for love-rival and glad she is no longer a love-rival" Juvia said from where she was clinging to Gray's arm.

"About time you two stopped being dense idiots" Gray said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled. "YOU WANT TO GO FLAME BRAIN!" Natsu grinned and sat back down beside Lucy. "Nah" he said. "I have better things to do". He wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her against him. Lucy smiled and happily snuggled up against him. The jaws of every guild member dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Like what?" Gray asked. Natsu grinned slyly. "Like making out with my girlfriend of course" he said shrugging. The guild cheered some more, then went back to normal as if nothing had happened. "Speaking of which" Natsu said as he turned and did what he previously stated he would. Make out with his girlfriend. His girlfriend, Lucy, was all too happy to make out with her boyfriend. Maybe Christmas was the season of romance after all.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
